R u happy?
by green-potted-plant
Summary: Set back when the Nwo were around. Matt/Lita. Please r/r
1. prologue

Spoilers Set from when the Undertaker beat up Jeff and Lita when Team Extreme broke up, covers Royal rumble and ends after the WWE draft.  
  
Disclaimer I own nothing. It all belongs to Vince McMahon.  
  
Are you happy?  
  
Matt grabbed his mobile, his fingers shaking he began to dial. Sure he had been angry with them, but he never wanted anything bad to happen to them. The phone on the other end began ringing; he held his breathe, what if they.no he couldn't think like that. They're fine, they're gonna be fine. But what if they weren't? What if the Undertaker had hurt them? Then Jeff's last thoughts of his brother would be that he hated him and Lita, what must she be thinking? He'd humiliated her on live television.  
  
Suddenly the other end picked up. "Are they alright?" He asked desperately, he heard the woman on the other end of the phone reassuring him, Thank God. "Where they breathing?" I'm not sure, she replied, he closed his eyes. He should have been there, he should have protected them. "Well are they conscious?" He asked again, again the woman didn't know. "Well, do you know anything?" He asked desperately, all I know is that they are being taken by ambulance to a local hospital. "Where are they going to?" this time she answered, grabbing his coat he hung up and ran from the building.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The hospital corridors where like a massive maze, finally Matt reached the right reception desk. He waited impatiently for a nurse to see him, all he could think about was Jeff and Lita.especially Lita, she hated hospitals, "Can I help you?" A cheerful looking nurse interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"Yeah, I'm here to see Jeff Hardy and Lita." The woman looked at him in slight confusion then nodded and asked, "Are you family?" "Yeah, Jeff's my brother and Lita's.my girlfriend." Matt answered some what awkwardly, some brother he had turned out to be, he shouldn't have left Jeff and as for Lita being his girlfriend.he had managed to hurt the two most important people in the world to him.  
  
"This way," The nurse said gently. He followed her into a bay containing four beds; the only one occupied was the one with Jeff laying in it. The nurse turned to Matt and said in a hushed voice, "He's very tired, try not to ware him out." Matt starred at his brothers still form; he was facing the window so he was unaware of his presence, "Yeah, thanks." He said and the nurse turned and walked back in the direction of the reception desk.  
  
"Hey," he said gently, and he saw Jeff jump at the sound of his voice. Turning round in the bed to face Matt, Jeff said, somewhat painfully, "Hey." There was an awkward silence for a while, then Matt said; "How are you feeling." "Bad," replied Jeff, then he asked, "what are you doing here?" "I came to see if you were alright." Matt said, a little hurt at the confused tone Jeff had spoken in, I guess I deserve it though, he thought.  
  
"Why?" He asked and Matt flinched again. "Because.Jeff what I said, about not.I didn't mean it, I just got angry." "I know, me to." Jeff interrupted, saving Matt from having to explain further. Matt looked up hopefully at Jeff. "Forgive me?" Jeff nodded then asked, "You me?" Matt smiled, "Yeah."  
  
"So how long till you get out of here?" "Couple of weeks, minimum." Matt whistled then said, "He busted you up bad." Jeff nodded and shifted painfully, "Two broken ribs, ruptured spleen and a hell of a lot of bruising." Matt flinched than asked with concern, "Ouch, How about Lita? Is she okay?"  
  
Jeff looked at Matt in surprise, "What?" Matt asked at Jeff's odd expression. "Lita was moved to another hospital, they said she needed special equipment." Jeff explained.  
  
"Why what's wrong with her?" Matt asked, now very worried. "I don't know, nobody would tell me, apparently her family want to keep it quite." "What?" This didn't make sense; they had known Lita and her family for ages, why wouldn't they tell them? "I dunno, that's what the doctor's said." Jeff answered, trying to be helpful. "Well, how was she when you last saw her?" Matt asked, trying desperately to find out what had happened to her.  
  
"When she hit the ground, she was out cold, I crawled over to her and tried to wake her but I couldn't." Jeff replied, his eyes closed as he replayed the scene in his mind again. "Was that the last time you saw her?" Matt asked, hoping he had seen some improvement. "No when I got here they were wheeling her straight into surgery."  
  
Matt closed his eyes and clenched his fists tightly, if only he'd."This is all my fault." Jeff starred at Matt. "What?" If it was any ones fault it was his, he shouldn't have let Lita accompany him out to the ring. "I should have been there with you, I should have protected you guys." Matt's voice cracked towards the end of the sentence and Jeff sighed, "Hey this wasn't your fault, it was the Undertaker who did this, not you." Matt's eyes sprung open, "The Undertaker, I swear when I see him I'm gonna." Now Jeff was worried, he'd heard that tone before, normally right before Matt got into trouble, big trouble. "Matt, don't do anything stupid." He warned. "Don't worry I won't." Replied Matt as he stood up, "Hey where are you going?" Matt looked down at his brother, "Don't worry, I'll be back soon, I've just got to sort something out." And with that he turned and began walking from the ward, leaving Jeff by himself once more. "Great."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Please review me!!! you know you want to!!! More on the way if you like this!!! 


	2. chapter 1

Disclaimer- remember last time when I didn't own anything? well nothings changed!!!  
  
R u happy chapter 1  
  
The 'Team Extreme' music hit and Jeff ran out down the ramp, sliding under the bottom rope he began to fight. This was it, the Royal Rumble. And more importantly it was Matt and his first match together after the injuries.  
  
The only problem was that Team Extreme wasn't complete. Lita, she wasn't there, they hadn't found her and she hadn't contacted them since her injury.  
  
Jeff vaguely remembered her being taken away from him, to another room in the hospital. But no one in the WWE had seen her since.  
  
The Team Extreme music hit again and he turned, just in time to see his elder brother Matt running down the ramp towards him. They now fought together, like they always had done and always would do. After eliminating another wrestler, they turned and hugged before they continued wrestling.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Backstage, Matt took a gulp of some mineral water. The Royal Rumble was over and Lita wasn't here. Closing his eyes he pictured her, she should have been here, in the Royal Rumble, fighting alongside Jeff and him. As a tag team.as partners, like they always would be. She would turn up sooner or later.she had to. If anything had happened to her, her family would have contacted the WWE, or him at least.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lita's eyes fluttered open, and then snapped shut again; it was far to bright here, but where was here? "Hey," she recognised her brother's voice instantly, "Hey," she replied. Then asked in confusion, "Where am I?" She asked as she opened her eyes, she saw her brother, mother and father smiling down at her.  
  
"You're in hospital, intensive care." Replied her dad. "What? What happened?" She asked confused, she couldn't remember anything, why was she here? "You got badly injured in a fight, remember, with the Undertaker?" She closed her eyes, willing herself to remember, she shuddered as the memories came flooding back to her, "I remember," she replied, then asked her family, "How's Jeff?" They looked at each other uncomfortably, and Lita worried, was he okay? "He's fine, he's gone back to the WWE."  
  
Lita registered shock that was a speedy recovery, "Already? He had a pretty bad fall." Her family now appeared even more uncomfortable- something was definitely going on. "What?" She asked. After a few moments her mum, moved forward and held her hand and said gently, "Lita, you've been here for.quite a while." "How long?" Lita whispered, her family remained silent. "HOW LONG?" She demanded. "Just over two months," Her dad said softly, she couldn't believe it, "Two months?" How bad had she injured herself?  
  
"Ah, I see you're finally awake," Lita looked up at the elderly looking man who had just entered the room. "Who are you?" She asked suspiciously, he just smiled and answered, "I'm Doctor Rembrandt," Her mother now added to the conversation, "Doctor Rembrandt's been looking after you for the last two months." Lita looked at him suspicious, he seemed comfortable around her and her family, yet she had no idea who he was, after a while she muttered, "Thank's I guess."  
  
He smiled again and replied modestly, "Well, I didn't do it alone, a lot of nurses helped and your family stayed by your side continuously." Family.Matt and Jeff, had they come to see her? Did Matt care that she had been injured? "What about Matt and Jeff have they been here?" She asked hopefully, again her family shifted uncomfortably. "No." Her brother answered bluntly, and she got the impression that something was definitely going on.  
  
"Lita, we really need to discuss your current condition." Doctor Rembrandt said gently, she didn't like the sound of that. "Condition?" she asked, a tinge of fear in her voice. "Uh.we'll give you some privacy." Her dad said, then he, her brother and Mum turned to leave. That's it, she thought, something was definitely wrong and she didn't want to face whatever it was by herself. "Mum, you're gonna stay aren't you?" Her mum turned and smiled, "Of course I will." She returned to Lita's bedside as the Doctor began to explain.  
  
"Lita, when you fell, you damaged your spine badly." Lita closed her eyes, "How badly?" she asked, not really wanting to hear the answer, on fear of what it might be. "We are not quite sure yet, what we do know is that you haven't fractured your spine, so as far as we know there is no paralysis." She starred at him in complete shock, it was that bad that they had suspected."Paralysis?" "Like I said, there's no paralysis, so we have high hopes that in time you will regain movement in your legs." The doctor continued. Lita felt like she was going to throw up, 'hopes?' 'Regain movement?' "Oh God." She whispered. "It's alright," Her mother murmured gently, trying to comfort her.  
  
"Lita you have to understand that even if you do regain full movement in your legs the chances are that you won't be able to stand." Lita closed her eyes again, this kept getting worse. "Why not?" She asked, her voice small and quiet.  
  
"Because your lower spine has been weakened so much, the chances are you won't be able to support your own body weight." 'Chances' Lita thought hopeful, then this wasn't set in stone, and there was still hope. "Chances? Is there any chance I will be able to walk again?" The doctor nodded and said carefully, "There is a remote possibility, but you have to understand that you will definitely have to change careers as."  
  
"I'm a wrestler, that's all I know how to be," Interrupted Lita, forcefully. "Lita." Her mother warned gently. "No, I'm going back to the WWE, you'll see, I'll get back there, I promise you."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
PLEASE REVIEW. I was going to wait for feedback before posting another part of this story but I decided I should get another chapter up as the last one was so short!!! 


	3. chapter 2

Disclaimer- The wwe is still not mine, not yet anyway.MWA HA HA HA HA. Anyway, on with the story.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Matt and Jeff ran down the ramp towards Billy and Chuck who were in the ring. Lita watched the television screen fascinated, Matt and Jeff both looked great, they were working together again and they had changed their music.  
  
She smiled; they were a team again.now that she wasn't there. Had she been the reason that they had split up? They looked closer, happier now that she wasn't there.and the new music. Had it been so bad when she had been there, that as soon as she left they had to change the music? To try and forget her? They were probably glad to get rid of her and move on.  
  
Looking up at the bland walls of her room in the rehabilitation facility, Lita couldn't help wondering if there was any point in trying to get better, she couldn't go back to the WWE, she couldn't risk destroying the Hardy boys, not again.  
  
Over the next year Lita slowly worked her way up to her old standard of wrestling, much to the amazement of the Doctor's and her family. However over the year she had begun to get angry, about all the pain she had felt they told her it was understandable. Being angry at the fans and the workers of the WWE because of what had happened to her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lita starred numbly at the newspapers, the four main newspapers and they had one thing in common.that picture. She closed her eyes and took a steadying breath.how could they do this? And where had they got that picture? Who had given it to the press?  
  
This had to be a nightmare, she counted to ten then opened her eyes slowly, and it was still there.it was awful.  
  
The hospital had already called to apologise and to insure her that they were doing all they could to find out how those pictures were taken and how the reached the press. She closed her eyes again, what must people be thinking? She had been so careful to make sure that no one found out about her condition. And now they knew, the fans, the Superstars.Matt. Did they care? Did they feel guilty or did they think she had got what she deserved?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Matt walked past the meeting room at WWE it was oddly silent. He peered through the door as he went past, they were all reading something, probably the latest document, with the latest rules. Jeff looked up and saw Matt wander past; he grabbed a couple of the newspapers and ran after him, the Superstars watching as he went.  
  
Dumping his bag down, Matt turned and saw his brother burst through the door, carrying some newspapers. Jeff looked at his older brother concerned; "You okay?" Matt looked at him confused, "Sure, why wouldn't I be?" "Haven't you heard?" "Heard what?" Jeff took a deep breath, "Oh, um.you might want to sit down."  
  
Matt was even more confused, he had no idea what was happening, but judging by Jeff's reaction, something was very wrong. "Why? What's going on?" Jeff held the newspapers out to Matt. Matt looked down at them and slowly took them, unfolding them; he stared at the front cover.  
  
"What?" Matt froze.Lita.what the hell was this? Jeff Watched Matt waiting for a reaction, "What.?" He repeated again in confusion. "They're pictures," Jeff began to explain, "They were taken of Lita when she was in intensive care."  
  
Matt closed his eyes, he had had nightmares about this but he had assumed that if anything like this had actually happened then Lita's family would have contacted them. "When were they taken?" He demanded after a few moments silence. "The first one was take three days after the accident and the second one was taken." Jeff trailed off, not wanting to see his brother's reaction, "When?" He said, his voice more forceful. "A couple of months after that."  
  
"Months?" Whispered Matt and there was silence for a while, then suddenly Matt turned and walked away. "Wait! Where are you going?" Yelled Jeff. "For a walk."  
  
Matt sat on the Roof of WWE headquarters, a place where he and Lita used to go to talk when they needed space, and studied the newspapers. He'd read them through twice already. None of this made sense, surely Lita's family would have contacted the WWE or at least them, they'd been neighbours- friends for ages. Lita would have contacted him, or maybe Jeff, since last time they saw each other he humiliated her on national Television.  
  
He closed his eyes and leant back against the wall, whoever the source was who gave these pictures to the press had no idea of Lita's current condition. All they had said was that 'there was extreme spinal damage and chances of recovery were remote.' What did they mean? Was she still in intensive care? Did it mean she was never gonna wake up? Or that she was going to.Matt flung the papers down on the floor, one thing was for sure, he needed to find Lita.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hall sat silently on the brown leather couch in the office, skimming through a folder filed with sheets of loose paper. Meanwhile Nash paced back and forth angrily, "UURRR!" Nash yelled as he kicked a coffee table, completely destroying it. "Hey!" Yelled Hall, "Calm down!"  
  
"CALM DOWN! We've just lost Hogan to the WWE, how the hell can I be calm-" "I can be calm because losing Hogan wasn't a bad thing." Bret interrupted. Nash stared at Hall in disbelief and confusion "It wasn't?" "No, it wasn't." Answered Bret, " Hogan's betrayal has opened up the n.W.o's future." "Which is?" Asked Paul Nash. "Which is a new member," replied Hall, as Nash nodded he continued, "someone younger, stronger than Hogan, someone who can succeed where Hogan failed." "Yeah!" Hart stood up and faced Nash "So I've put together a list of.QUALIFICATIONS for our new member." He continued. "Okay, what are they?" Asked Nash, "Qualification number one; they must be an excellent wrestler." Nash nodded in agreement. "Number two; they must hate the WWE" "Yeah!" "Number three, they must hate the fans and finally number four, they must be willing to destroy it all."  
  
"Sounds good, do you have any one in mind for this job?" Asked Nash, Hall laughed and replied "I do indeed." He then handed Nash the piece of paper, which he was reading earlier and Nash grinned "If we get this wrestler then Vince can kiss the WWE goodbye! " Both Hall and Nash began laughing as Hall turned around, picked up the phone and began to dial.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Go on.review, you know you want to. 


	4. chapter 3

Lita starred at her phone, should she accept the offer? It would give her a chance to get her revenge on the Undertaker for what he did to her. and to see Ma. no! She wasn't about to start thinking like that, Matt had dumped her, and on live television, it was over.  
  
But she would like to see the look in his face when she announced that she was n.W.o, Would he care? Would he feel guilty that he hadn't prevented her from joining?  
  
She picked up the sheet of paper with the telephone number on and studied it, then picked up her phone. I can't do this! She put the phone back down, then turned and starred out the window. Sighing she picked up the phone and began dialling.  
  
"Yeah?" Hall asked, she stayed silent, could she do this? "Hello? Any one there?" Hall asked angrily, "Yeah, sorry, it's me." Lita said softly, she heard Hall laugh slightly.  
  
"Hey, Lita, I take it that you've made a decision?" "Yeah." Lita said after a while. "And?" Hall asked confidently. "When do I start?" She asked with a small smile. Hall laughed again. "Well I would say straight away but I think it would be better if we made them worry for a while don't you?"  
  
"Sure, I'm fine with whatever you decide," Okay, she thought, this isn't to difficult. "How about Raw?" Asked Hall, Lita froze, "Raw, as in Raw in six days?"  
  
"Yeah," replied Hall, "Are you alright with that?" "Sure, it's just a little sooner than I expected." Lita replied.  
  
"Don't worry about it. We'll have a car sent for you the night before so that we can practice and decide what we want to do." Lita took a deep, steadying breath, "Fine, I'll see you there."  
  
"Okay," Hall hung up the phone, just as Nash walked in the room. "Who was that?" Hall turned and smiled, "That," he answered, "Was the newest member of the n.W.o."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Come in," Vince commanded as he heard a knock on his door, he looked up a few moments later to see the remainders of the n.W.o standing in front of him, he smiled he had been meaning to talk to them. "So gentlemen," said Vince, "I hear that you've found yourself a new member." Hall grinned then said, "That we have." "So?" Asked Vince, "Who is it?" Nash shook his head, "We can't tell you that." "Oh come on." Argued Vince.  
  
"No, but what we can tell you is that this wrestler will completely destroy the WWE." "You're sure?" "Yeah, as soon as the fans and superstars see who it is, it will completely destroy their spirit." Hall said with satisfaction, "The rest will like be taking candy from a baby!" Nash gloated. "  
  
I like the sound of this guy already!" Exclaimed Vince, then cautiously he asked, "And you're sure that they're not going to go noble like Hogan did?" Shaking their heads Nash replied, "No way!" "Absolutely not, they hate the WWE more than anybody I've ever met. They think that the fans are responsible for ruining their life!"  
  
"Good!" Vince smiled; perhaps the n.W.o still had some fight left in them yet.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The n.W.o music hit, Hogan and the Rock looked up the ramp as Hall and Nash began to make there way down to the ring. Midway there, they stopped, and Hall presented a microphone. "I hope you don't mind but we've changed this match.from a tag team match to a handy cap tag team match. Hogan and the Rock against me, Nash and the n.W.o's newest member."  
  
Hogan and the Rock looked at each other confused as the n.W.o's music hit again. "Well," J.r said, "this should be interesting, Hall and Nash have been excited about their newest recruit." "Yeah do you have any idea who it is?" Asked King. J.r shook his head, "I have no idea."  
  
Lita closed her eyes and waited till the right point in the music before she stepped out in view of the audience. Taking a deep breath she walked out into the darkness, as soon as the light hit her she heard thousands of fans booing her and screaming at the same time and from the announcement table she heard J.r and King yelling; "Oh my God, it's Lita!" "What the hell is Lita doing with the n.W.o?"  
  
Forcing the biggest smile she could manage, Lita walked down the ramp and joined Hall and Nash, the three of them struck the famous n.W.o pose, with her in the middle, in Hogan's place. Then all of a sudden the three of them charged down into the ring and began attacking Hogan and the Rock before they had recovered from their shock.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ HHHMMM, intresting!  
  
What do you think. Please review!!! Should I continue posting? 


End file.
